


Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li

by Madame_Fitzroy



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Fitzroy/pseuds/Madame_Fitzroy
Summary: Inspired by a writing prompt that then did a complete 180 on me and ended up in a slightly different place. Basically. Clay takes Jackie on a date only to learn new information about her.





	Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li

So I feel the need to preface this. For a while now, I have had this strong headcanon that Jack, and any form of his character, has Jewish roots. This is based off the fact that the name Spicer came from the Germanic-Hebrew Spitzer.

I've been sitting on posting this oneshot for some months now. As you might be able to tell from the beginning, I started writing this around the first days of Hanukkah and ending writing on Holocaust Remembrance Day. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything associated with it. Closest to owning anything is possibly my design for Jackie Spicer. Please enjoy, and possibly I'll upload more ClAckie oneshots).

It was rare that Clay was able to sneak away from his Xiaolin Duties. Always studying, always working hard. But it was the holidays, and while usually the monks made sure to spend it together, each of them was allowed to have some down time. So of course, when Clay was able to use the Tiger Claws to spend some days away from the temple, he made sure to text Jackie almost automatically.

He thought it was cute. He'd pick her up and automatically use the same Wu to drag the spunky genius to Berlin. He had heard stories of the Christmas Market and it's beauty from family friends and the Internet. The two could get something to drink, explore the market, buy a few gifts. Jackie had also talked before about her family having some Germanic roots, and how she would have loved to visit the university where Einstein had taught. In his mind Berlin was perfect.

Just as he predicted, she loved the visiting of the university. They stood outside it for quite a while and Clay loved hearing her excitedly explain scientific concepts. He took her to some museums, and they made even more sure to visit a Biergarten (even if the weather wasn't the best for it). Jackie giggled as she watched him down a stein of beer like it was water. It was seeming perfect. The two walking hand in hand through the market where they didn't have to worry about if something got activated or that they represented different sides. They were having happy thoughts. It wasn't until later when they stepped out of the market Clay noticed something. Jackie was playing with a ring on one of her fingers. A neutral look appeared on her face as she looked at what was in front of her. An assortment of concrete slabs. Turning her head up to Clay she seemed somewhat solemn. He stuck a hand on her shoulder. A sense of uneasiness overcoming him. It didn't help that it seemed wherever they were, the hustle and bustle of the market's sound disappeared.

Jackie shook her shoulder away from Clay, instead walking deeper into area. Under her breath it seemed as if she was reciting something, yet Clay didn't know what. He was only able to pick up some words, but knew for a fact she wasn't speaking English. Was she praying? Was this a religious spot? Clay kept his distance but followed her, not wanting to break whatever trance she was in. Instead, he followed and listened as she repeated her prayers. Not even to wipe away any tears that threatened to fall down her face did he touch her.

It wasn't until they were leaving the mysterious spot did Jackie address him. Her hands folded in front of her. "Clay. Did I ever tell you about my family history?" She asked. There it was. The reason for what she had done. He just shook his head. Jackie removed the ring and handed it to him. His eyes scanning the inscription. " Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li," she recited. "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. It belonged to my grandmother Ethel. Given to her by my great Grandfather Avi Spitzer on their wedding day. 1938. They got married while traveling to America from Königsberg." It sank in for Clay. The place she wandered, it had to have been a memorial. "My great aunt Miriam wasn't so lucky. Ethel always felt terrible leaving her family behind. I hope you don't mind, I went through that for her and some other family members."

Jackie had come out to Clay about so many details about her life. Years of psychological abuse from her mother, exposure to her daily morning routine, her darkest secrets. And now this. He took her hand, sliding the ring back onto her finger and kissing her forehead. This was who she was, and every time she revealed something new about herself to him, Clay was just happy she opened up.

"You just walked through a Christmas market with me, not once saying a thing about it not being the holiday you celebrate. I can walk through a memorial with you for an event that was so negative for you and your people." Clay tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Come on. Why don't we go to our hotel. You can go take a nap and I'll find us a menorah. We'll take this mini vacation to celebrate Hanukkah. How does that sound?" With that he wrapped his arm around her and lead her away from the memorial .


End file.
